Lucina vs Richter
Description Fire Emblem vs Castlevania! Evil never rests and will always rise again, and where ever there is darkness, there is Light. These two descendants of a legendary warrior now rise to take up the mantle with a holy weapon passed down for generations. In a clash of the Parallel Falchion and the Vampire Killer clash, which one of these Echos will vanquish the other into obscurity? Interlude (Cues: Death Battle: Wiz & Boomstick) Youta: Light and Darkness seem to fight a never-ending war. While light vanquishes the darkness, darkness will always come back once the light is snuffed out. Tsukiko: But with every time it seems the light is out for good, a new light will shine brighter than the last! And these two blue-clad warriors vow to vanquish that same darkness that has been causing their family trouble with a weapon passed down for generations! Like '''Lucina', wielder of the Parallel Falchion and descendant of Marth.'' Youta: And Richter Belmont, wielder of the Vampire Killer and descendant of Leon Belmont. For the sake of this matchup, we are taking all significant appearances of both fighters in their home franchises, meaning Fire Emblem Heroes will be included for Lucina and Castlevania Dracula X for Richter. Tsukiko: He's Youta and I'm Tsukiko... Youta: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE!... Lucina wakes her blade for a DEATH BATTLE! (Cues: Main Theme - Fire Emblem Awakening) Youta: Many tales tell of many adventurous youths with a legendary blade, going out on a quest to stop a war, or slay a beast. But none are as well known as the epic of the Hero King of Legend, Marth. Tsukiko: Well, YEAH, his descendants became rulers of nations! And the kingdom of Ylsse is no different under the rulership of Chrom, the leader of a band of mercenaries known as the Shepherds! The ender of two great wars! Well, that was until he died at the hands of his best friend and tactician Robin who ended up becoming the vessel for a GIANT demon dragon who threw the future into the apocalypse. (Cues: Future of Despair (Boss) - Fire Emblem Awakening) Tsukiko: Everything was in ruin as Robin turned into an empty shell, and the remaining Shepherds were all murdered by Grima, the world needed some heroes and as such new heroes rose. The spawn of the late Shepherds would take the lead in defending the townspeople from the zombie-like risen, and at the helm was the Legendary Hero-King himself, Marth! Youta: Actually… That’s Lucina. Thanks to the idea of her friend Gerome, she decided to masquerade as the Hero-King to both conceal her identity and raise morale during this dark time. Tsukiko: Well they couldn’t fight Risen forever, what about Grima? What’s stopping Grima from ya’know getting hungry and just eating the whole continent? Youta: Nothing as at the time Lucina wasn’t nearly strong enough to face Grima and so her and her band of misfits decided with the help of the Manakyte Tiki who somehow survived all of this despite probably being the FIRST on Grima’s to kill list, went back in time to before Grima was resurrected to stop this from happening. Tsukiko: Okay that makes sense why she would wear a disguise now… Because wouldn’t things go wrong if your own parents saw you before or doi--'' Youta: Multiverse Theory. ''Tsukiko: Oh goddamnit! (Cues: Together We Ride - Super Smash Bros. Melee) Youta: As part of the lord class Lucina normally is keen at using swords, but when naturally upgraded to the Great Lord Class she is capable of wielding spears as well. And other depictions of her in Fire Emblem Heroes and Fire Emblem Warriors, as well as ProjectXZone, show she also can use magic and bows and can reclass into the Bride Class. Tsukiko: And just like not only her father but also the ancestor she has taken the alias of, Lucina wields the Falchion! But because she’s from a Parallel Timeline it’s known as the Parallel Falchion, which is indestructible, can be used to heal herself, and excels at slaying dragons… but is also SOMEHOW stronger than the normal Falchion. She also has used a Levin Sword, a magical blade that is able to fire powerful bolts of lightning. Youta: During her time at the springe festival she has used the Blue Egg, a magical item that acts as a tome and heals a user after combat. When she was appointed as a Brave Hero by the populace in a summoning festival she gained the lance Geirskögul, which boosts her defense and the power of any nearby allies, but when refined also makes it adept at killing dragons. And when she was deemed a Legendary Hero she gained the bow Thögn, which like all bows has an advantage against flying enemies and boosts both the speed of the user if her opponent is using a melee weapon it heavily boosts all her stats. Tsukiko: And of course, hailing from a JRPG she has various skills she can learn. Dual Striker and Dual Strike + allows her to assist a partner in combat more often. Charm boosts the accuracy and evasion stats of her nearby allies. Aether allows her to strike a target both ignoring their defenses and healing Lucina. Rally Heart allows Lucina to greatly boost all stats of a single ally. Bond immediately slightly heals all nearby allies. Defiant Speed heavily boosts her speed if she has more than half her current health. Spur Attack heavily boosts the attack of all her nearby allies… Youta: Are you okay? Tsukiko: I just got halfway done with her skills! Youta: Why don’t you take a break I can take ov-- Tsukiko: RALLY Speed allows her to boost the speed of a nearby ally. Swift Sparrow allows her to greatly boost both her speed and attack stats if she initiates combat. Seal Resistance heavily lowers a target’s resistance to magic attacks after the user engages in combat with the target. Sturdy Blow increases a user’s attack and defense if they initiate combat. Drive Speed HEAVILY boosts all nearby allies’ speed. Future Vision allows a user to swap places with an ally and immediately allows the user to make another action. Wings of Mercy allows the user to warp to any ally with less than half their health. Distant Guard allows her to boost the defense of her allies when a ranged foe is nearby. And assuming her mother is indeed Sumia like the opening to Awakening suggests, she most likely would have inherited a skill from her and given how it’s the most coveted skill of the flier class groups it likely would have been Galeforce, which allows her to immediately make an action after felling an enemy. And in Super Smash Bros. she seems to have perfectly mimicked Marth’s fighting style with techniques like the Shield Breaker to break shields, Dancing Blade to give her multiple options for a combo attack, Dolphin Slash as a powerful upwards slash, and Counter as well… a counter. Youta: But like her father before her, as well as the Hero King of Legend himself. Lucina has unlocked the Falchion’s untapped power, upgrading it to the Exalted Falchion. (Cues: Id (Purpose) - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) Youta: Like the Parallel Falchion, the Exalted Falchion is indestructible, allows for minor self-healing, and excels at killing dragons. But she also gained access to the Fire Emblem and with both items, she is able to seal away her opponents through preforming the Rite of Awakening. Tsukiko: Lucina has survived a living Hell throughout most of her life and has overpowered and slain Risen ever since she was able to pick up a sword. She has saved Chrom and Robin on numerous occasions. She is able to react to and dodge arrows and lightning. She curbstomped the experienced swordsman Lon’qu in a one on one battle. With the Exalted Falchion and the Fire Emblem, she was able to seal away the Grima of her timeline. And even past that she has made a new goal she continues to fight to this day, to fight and destroy the Tempest. Youta: The Tempest is a storm that according to Griel “affects worlds beyond number” and from various dialogue in the trials seems to wreak havoc upon various worlds after it inhabits someone. And Lucina has been around to fight it off every time it has appeared. Tsukiko: However, Lucina has shown to have a fair share of weaknesses… She is brash and hasty when it comes to combat. If she is using a close-range weapon she can be picked off from a distance and when she tries to keep a distance getting close range is a great way to deal with her. And she’s consistently shown to be somewhat of a glass cannon. And a majority of her skills are limited to either assisting allies or stuck to RPG mechanics. Youta: But everyday she seeks to improve. To do as her father and the Hero-King would. And while now she may match them, one day she seeks to surpass them. Lucina: We cannot let these things win… so grab a sword, and FIGHT! Richter crosses over into DEATH BATTLE! (Cues: Dracula Battle - Castlevania Rondo of Blood) Youta: The war between Dracula and the Belmonts has been waged for generations. Starting with Leon and Matthias, Dracula has continued to plague the family in some form every couple hundred of years. Tsukiko: But turns out in the middle of this cycle, some occultists called themselves the Followers of Darkness decided; “Hey, ya wanna know what would be awesome?! How about we go revive that evil guy who HATES humanity and wants to kill everyone?!” And revived Dracula in the middle of this cycle. And you want to know what Dracula’s first instinct was once he was revived? “That new Belmont is OBVIOUSLY a threat so you know what I should do to get rid of him? Kidnap his everyone close to him and bring them to my castle!” You think for a guy with a LITERAL ARMY FROM THE LITERAL DEPTHS OF HELL ITSELF AND A MOVING CASTLE he could think of a better way to wipe out this guy right but instead, he brought his greatest threat RIGHT TO HIM. Youta: And so began the journey of the current member of this long Divine Bloodline, Richter Belmont. (Cues: Opposing Bloodline - Castlevania Dracula X) Youta: Richter being part of the Belmont family was obviously trained in various forms of hand to hand combat but in battle, he brings the weapon passed down through his family for generations the Vampire Killer. The Vampire Killer as the name suggests is meant for killing vampires, and as such tends to target the specific weaknesses of them and any similar creatures. By swinging it around he can even use it to block projectiles. But by using some of the hearts he’s collected over time he can set it aflame causing even more damage to his enemies. Tsukiko: He tends to carry a lot of other weapons he finds along the way most of which he uses as projectiles. These include daggers, axes, and rebound stones that bounce off of walls. And because he’s fighting demons he can harness THE POWER OF JESUS CHRIST with crosses, holy water, sacred ash called Vibhuti, Agunea to smite his foes with holy lightning, and THE GODDAMN BIBLE! Youta: But other than his projectiles Richter also seems to carry other equipment on him such as various keys, and a stopwatch which allows him to stop time for a bit, and invisibility potions to naturally turn him invisible for a short amount of time. While he normally can carry only a few at a time, in Super Smash Bros. he is depicted carrying multiple of these items at once. And these are not even the limits to his equipment as he can use his trump card he can unleash his Item Crash. Tsukiko: Thousand Edge allows Richter to fire off a large barrage of 1000 daggers at his enemy. Axe Item Crash makes multiple axes circle around Richter like a shield of sorts. Grand Cross allows him to create a giant pillar of light that manifests into a cross. Hydro Storm allows him to create a storm of holy water. Stopwatch Item Crash summons ten stopwatches that rapidly spin around him. Bible Item Crash divides the Holy Book into six and summons the Star of David to fire a massive beam of energy at a target. Rebound Stone Item Crash summons numerous of the stones which all home into one target and explode. Agunea Item Crash summons multiple more storms of holy lightning to smite his targets. Vibhuti Item Crash allows him to release all his magical power in the form of a cloudy eruption of burning ash. And the Key Item Crash allows him to float. Youta: How much you willing to bet that was a glitch that was missed by the developers? Tsukiko: A fair amount but regardless… (Cues: Blood Relations - Castlevania Symphony of the Night) Youta: Richter is on par with Alucard, who has fought Dracula numerous times. Has assisted in the defeat of Dracula three times, and Dracula not only created multiple dimensions with moons and stars that were then quickly enveloped by a black hole but also sustains the Abyss, and once he was killed for good it collapsed with him and is also superior to his minion Paranoia who apparently attacks at lightspeed. Tsukiko: But everyone has their weaknesses and Richter is no different. Aside from Vampire Killer, all his items rely on a single power source which is very limited. And as shown in Symphony of the Night, he is vulnerable to mind control and possession. Youta: Regardless of his faults, you can’t agure Richter’s strong sense of dedication and purpose to his job as a Belmont, and his loyalty towards his allies. Richter: BEGONE! YOU DON’T BELONG IN THIS WORLD MONSTER! FIGHT! (Cues: Creepy Castle - Donkey Kong 64) This week has been going horribly… Not only has a countrywide rainstorm swept around. But yet again, some occultists have revived the dark lord of vampires, Dracula, yet again as he yet again wages war against humanity… But to make things even worse, all sorts of sinister figures and eerie demons have been showing up. All of which are headed towards one location, Castlevania. And yet again like normal, whenever Dracula shows his face upon the Earth again, it is up to the Belmont clan to put him back to a permanent slumber. However, the current goals of the vampire are shrouded in mystery. Current Belmont clan leader Richter is on the hunt for anything that might be a possible motive or goal. Numerous reports from other Hunters reported that various demons are seeing trying to collect these stones of sorts which contain unspeakable power, and Richter could not afford to let it fall into the wrong hands. Eventually, after fighting through hoards of these strange zombies he approaches an altar, where a bright red stone lays. Richter stares at the stone with caution slowly approaching the stone while remaining on guard in the case this was an ambush. As he presumed, he was not alone… A young man clad in blue with a mask hiding their face walks up to the Hunter, also seeming to be on their guard. “Who are you…” Richter asked inquisitively. He was not going to take any chances as dropping his guard could mean life or death here. Regardless of if this young man was human or not, there was no way to currently tell their intentions. If they were to be a follower of Dracula or affiliated with any of his new allies. The young man steps forward and speaks to the hunter, “You may call me Marth...” (Cues: You may call me Marth - Fire Emblem Awakening) ‘Marth’ didn’t seem to want to take any chances himself either. He was desperately fixated on getting that stone and wasn’t going to let anyone stand in their way to getting it. “You did well getting here past all the Risen on your own Belmont. But I’m afraid that you have to hand the stone over to me…” ‘Marth’ told Richter as he slowly walked towards the altar with his hands on the hilt of his blade. “Tell me then Marth… What’s so special about that stone? And what are your intentions for obtaining it?” Richter questioned the swordsman as they solemnly informed the hunter, “It is one of the 5 stones needed to use the Fire Emblems to get it to its maximum strength… As for why I need it is none of your concern. All you need to know is that I’m going to be leaving here with that stone.” (Cues: Boss Battle 1 - Kid Icarus Uprising) “Is that a threat I sense traveler?” Richter exclaimed as he reached for the Vampire Killer, expecting a fight to break out any minute. ‘Marth’ immediately drew their own blade, the Parallel Falchion and got into a combat stance remarking, “It is if you seek to be an obstacle…” The two swing their weapons at each other countering blow for blow as ‘Marth’ tries to get in close with each sword swing, while Richter is doing his best to keep his distance. “Should have backed out while you had the chance” Richter snarled as with a powerful swing he thrusts the Vampire Killer at the masked swordsman wrapping it around their blade. With a flick of his wrist ‘Marth’ was unarmed immediately unarmed as the Parallel Falchion is flung into the air. It lands and instantly stabs itself into the ground as ‘Marth” immediately runs over to grab it. Richter grabs numerous knives and starts throwing them rapidly at the masked swordsman as he grabs the blade in just enough time to swipe and knock away the projectiles. Richter grabs an ax and throws it upwards into the air at ‘Marth’, who adjusts their mask and leaps into the air grabbing the ax by it’s handle and throwing it back at the hunter. The ax grazes him just a bit as he was narrowly able to avoid it as ‘Marth’ rushes in swinging the Parallel Falchion with as much strength behind it as they could muster. Richter blocks using the chains of the Vampire Killer causing multiple sparks to fly as ‘Marth’ is trying to use as much strength as they could muster to attempt to overpower Richter while he holds his ground. Richter then unexpectedly bashes into ‘Marth’ knocking them back and causing them to have a bloody nose. ‘Marth’ wipes the blood of their nose and sheathes the Parallel Falchion staring at the Hunter and mutters to him, “You’re good Hunter… But I’m only getting started…” ‘Marth’ grabs a Levin Sword coursing with electricity and fires as Richter multiple times. Richter immediately gets on the run, doing his best to avoid the electricity as he retaliates by quickly gabbing Agunea and raising it to the sky, causing storm clouds to form over ‘Marth’. (Cues: The Devoted - Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn) ‘Marth’ is instantly struck by lightning as they raise the jagged blade into the air as if proclaiming their strength as they swing the blade at Richter both reflecting his attack while countering with their own. ‘Marth’ quickly runs over at the vampire hunter in his state of shock and swapping blades to their Parallel Falchion once again loudly exclaims “I CHALLENGE MY FATE!” as they slash Richter, leaving a pretty big cut across his chest but nothing too bad for now. In a split second Richter takes this opportunity to grabs a cross and uppercut ‘Marth’ with it making him stagger as the hunter leaps back and throws multiple crosses at the masked marauder. ‘Marth’ quickly gets into a defensive position grabbing the sacred Fire Emblem and using it as a shield to block the projectiles as Richter seems to be readying more of his weaponry. Richter throws multiple Rebound Stones around as they bounce off of various parts of the surrounding area and throws multiple more daggers at ‘Marth’. ‘Marth’ immediately puts their focus on the daggers attempting to use the Fire Emblem to block them, only for all at once the various Rebound Stones find their target after bouncing off of various surfaces the all head towards and strike ‘Marth’ from behind launching them towards Richter who is readying Vampire Killer as it catches aflame. Richter lashes the Vampire Killer at his adversary hitting their face and slashing away their mask as ‘Marth’ immediately counters with the Parallel Falchion knocking Richter a distance back. (Cues: You deserved better from me than a sword - Fire Emblem Awakening) The mask now slashed in half and slightly burning falls to the ground revealing ‘Marth’s’ true face and letting their hair down. The man claiming to be Marth was not a man at all, as they got into a defensive position awaiting Richter’s next attack as if to counter it as Richter stopped but stayed wary. “Tell me, girl…” Richter questioned scornfully, “Who really are you?!” “Not that it matters to you but I am Lucina, but that still doesn’t change things…” the young woman snarled. Richter readied his whip again as he warned Lucina, “This is your last chance to back out, it’s best not to start something you are unable to finish.” The Lucina glared at Richter as the brand in her left eye shown bright, “I intend to finish this fight Belmont, with that final stone in hand.” (Cues: Cross Your Heart - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) Lucina sheathes the Parallel Falchion and quickly grabbed a goque of flowers, tossing it into the air as she was enveloped by a bright flash of light, changing her into the Bride Class as she quickly equipped the Blue Egg and raised into the air firing multiple bolts of lightning at Richter. Richter quickly spun Vampire Killer around in a circle blocking all the attacks as they exploded into flowers and as he grabbed a Bible and threw the holy book at her as multiple more of them followed suit. Lucina leaped and dodged her way through them and equipped Thögn stopping to draw back the bow’s string and fire multiple arrows at the hunter. Right before the arrows struck the Belmont he quickly grabbed and gulped down an invisibility potion, making his quickly disappear from sight. Lucina proceeded to immediately get on guard as multiple knives started to appear from one direction she started to run with only the bottom of the dress getting cut up as a wedding dress is kinda unreliable to wear to a battlefield. But it seems she fell right into Richter’s clever trap as the potion wore off just in time to see the Belmont right in front of her as he throws Vibhuti all around trapping Lucina in a circle of flames. Lucina quickly switched weapons to Geirskögul as she patiently waited for Richter to strike while she readied the sacred Lance. And sure enough, Richter leaped from the flames with Vampire Killer yet again as once again it was set ablaze as the two clashed. Richter made multiple lashes with the flaming whip at his adversary only for each one to be parried by Lucina’s careful and precise swings of the lance. Lucina then quickly rand up to the hunter and trapped him into a combo of swipes and slashes from her lance as if she were dancing before leaping out shouting “The future is NOT written!” as she rushes down impaling the Belmont with the lance and drop kicking him in the chest out of the flames. Richter heavily injured quickly throws more of the sacred ash into the collum of flames and throws Holy Water into it as a figure which seemed to be Lucina’s is seen as her cries of pain were heard loudly. (Music stops) “Begone… you don’t belong in this world…” Richter muttered as he removed the sacred lance from his chest and casts it aside. But at that moment what seemed to be Lucina’s suffering figure reached out and threw something into the air as it envelops the whole area in light blowing away the ash and casting away the fire. (Cues: Id (Purpose) - Fire Emblem Awakening) Lucina is now seen having changed classes to the Great Lord with the Parallel Falchion in-hand once again, despite being severely burned, as if it was nearly fatal. Richter looks in shock as despite her condition she keeps getting up and fighting as the Ylssian Princess raises the Parallel Falchion into the sky as the power of the blade’s creator Naga’s blessing overflows Lucina immediately healing her wounds putting her back in peak condition. “You looked surprised Belmont. You should know of all people that ANYTHING can change!” Lucina shouted as if it were a battle cry as she ran towards the vampire hunter. Richter has limited options, he had to end this fast as a prolonged battle would just mean Lucina would keep healing her wounds over time, effectively making any progress he made null, and as such activated his Item Crash while his formerly masked adversary ran towards him. “THOUSAND EDGE!” Richter shouted as he threw a dagger as hundreds more follower suit. Using the Fire Emblem as a shield once again Lucina charged through taking minimal damage as her legs were grazed by the numerous daggers. Richter dashed back trying to keep his distance as Lucina found where Richter cast aside her lance and grabbed it again as she charges forward. Richter then grabs the Key while activating his Item Crash instantly transporting him into the air as Lucina tried swiping upwards with the grace of a dolphin but was unable to reach him. Richter threw multiple of the Rebound Stones as the all homed in on the Hero-King’s descendant as she readied her sacred bow again and fired an arrow. When the attacks collided it caused a large-scale explosion launching both were launched back pretty far from their current positions. (Cues: Ultra Necrozma - Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon) Richter landed poorly knocking back numerous trees with his “landing”. As he got up Lucina grabbed the final stone and had already put it into the emblem as it glows brightly as she leaped into the air attempting to impale Richter with the Parallel Falchion. Richter dodged right in the nick of time as he activated his Axe Item Crash causing multiple axes to surround him as if a barrier before sending them all over the place forcing Lucina to fall back a bit to avoid the attacks. Lucina grabbed the Levin Sword again as Richter used the Stopwatch Item Crash causing a shield of Stopwatches to spin around him rapidly while he had to think of a strategy. While he was Lucina hacked and slashed with the magical blade causing heavy damage to both the stopwatches and the blade itself as electricity was being conducted through the clocks. The Future Witness drew back her blade as she thrusted it forwards in one final gambit with it shattering the stopwatch and the blade itself and striking Richter with a powerful blast of lightning. Richter once again raised his hand throwing a bible into the air as it divided into six summoning the Star of David as Lucina to shocked to act was immediately enveloped in the blast. Richter seized this opportunity to toss a bottle of Holy Water into the air and shouted “HYDRO STORM!” as it began to rain Holy Water causing even more immense damage to Lucina yet again. But Lucina was determined to finish this fight as both the Parallel Falchion and the Fire Emblem glowed brightly as she was enveloped in the Divine Dragon’s Light once again, bringing the Parallel Falchion into its ultimate state, the Exalted Falchion. The Hero-King’s Descendant raises the blade high into the air as she charges at the vampire hunter. Richter was low on hearts, he had to end this and FAST. Vampire Killer and the Exalted Falchion clash numerous times as Lucina keeps parrying each of Richter’s strikes getting close enough to land a fatal attack. Richter leaps back and throws Vibhuti at Lucina while activating the Item Crash again causing a giant explosion of ash. From the smoke and flames, multiple arrows are fired towards Richter, with multiple hitting him as Lucina leaps out with the Exalted Falchion in hand about to strike as Richter raises an arm and with the last of his hearts uses the Item Crash for Vibhuti. A giant storm is immediately cast as multiple blasts of holy lightning strike down on both causing a massive explosion. With the area in ruins, Lucina barely gets up as does Richter. The Hero-King’s descendant raises her blade as if to finish the job and proceeds to dashes at Richter. Richter stares as he gets up only to notice right next to him was EXACTLY what he needed, hearts. Lucina leaps into the air as the Exalted Falchion glows blue as she shouts “The future is OURS to decide!” But in the last second Richter is seen grabbing a stopwatch and immediately… Time stops completely. (Cues: Divine Bloodlines - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) With time stopped, hearts regained, and a whip blazing with flame Richter gets up and immediately lashes out on his adversary. With each flick of his wrist burning Vampire Killer strikes Lucina numerous times as time begins to resume. Lucina immediately screams out in pain as the strikes from the Vampire Killer take effect leaving large searing gashes all over her body and coughing up large amounts of blood, as she struggles to stand to raise the Exalted Falchion again in an attempt to heal from her wounds. Richter wasn’t going to let her heal again as he puts his hand forward as a giant beam of holy light envelops Lucina and forms the shape of a giant cross. “GRAND CROSS!” Richter shouts as the giant cross of light spins rapidly. From inside it Lucina is gasping and screaming in pain as she fades away into the light of the Grand Cross. The Grand Cross fades away as Richter turns his back on this and the Exalted Falchion lands into the ground stabbed downwards, right in-between Lucina’s crumbled and tattered mask. K.O! Results (Cues: Divine Bloodlines - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) Tsukiko: BEGONE! YOU DON’T BELONG IN THIS WORLD MARTH CLONE! Youta: What seemed to be somewhat close on paper, is actually a pretty one-sided matchup. Lucina may debatably take experience and definitely kept Richter on his toes with her healing options and skills like Aether, Richter sort of overpowered her everywhere else. Tsukiko: From lightspeed statements and scaling Richter easily took speed, and while the more universal feats from Richter may have been a bit “iffy”, Lucina’s are as well! And if neither are legit, Richter still has the defeating Dracula after he did that interdimensional black hole thing to fall back on! Even if they were just as strong this still wouldn’t have mattered. Youta: Richter’s arsenal proved to be a good way for him to keep Lucina on her toes as well, the Stopwatch’s time stop while only for even a few seconds still gave Richter enough time to land a fatal blow or two, and he isn’t limited to just one use of the stopwatch either! And Richter’s various Item Crashes were definitely more than enough to overwhelm Lucina and make her unable to have a chance to heal off any damage she takes. Tsukiko: Even though Richter was limited by how many hearts he has, it should still be enough to finish the job. It looks like Richter was pulling the strings to Lucina’s Rondo of Blood. Youta: The winner is Richter Belmont. Next Time... Trivia *Intro got the idea for this matchup from a fan comic where Richter and Lucina met, and Lucina recited Richter's infamous "Die monster" speech with Grima *Despite the lore blog saying that Youta prefers Fire Emblem, Tsukiko is the one who introduced Lucina. Category:IntroEagle's Fights Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Fire Emblem vs Castlevania' themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Modern VS Classic Category:'Nintendo vs Konami' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Death Battles with Music